Girl Meets Yearbook
"Girl Meets Yearbook" is the twelfth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/594147865540198400 It aired on August 7, 2015 to 2.3 million viewers. Overview The kids aren’t satisfied with what they’ve been voted “Most Likely” for in the school yearbook, and take matters into their own hands to change it. Plot At school, Riley and Farkle bring out a box of their new yearbooks to hand out to their classmates. The kids read through their "Most Likely to ..." nominations. Farkle is "Most Likely to Be Farkle", Riley is "Most Likely to Smile Herself to Death", while Lucas was voted "Most Likely to be Okay With Whatever Happens". Riley and Farkle are upset to hear their awards are their classmates making fun of them. While Riley says she has a dark side, she recognizes you can't just turn around and be a different person. Farkle disagrees and turns around to reveal his new outfit, proclaiming Farkle is gone. Dark Farkle goes to class and tells everyone to call him Donnie Barnes, regular guy. Freaked out by seeing how his best friend is changing to please other people, Lucas asks Cory if he has a lesson for them. Cory talks to the class about Greenland and Iceland and how their climates are actually the opposite of what their names suggest. Cory tells the kids that people will always say things about them, but the important thing is not to react. Just as Riley feels comfortable she won't change her personality based on what other people think, Yindra congratulates Maya and Lucas on being voted favorite couple. When the whole class is revealed to be fans of Lucas & Maya as a couple, Riley says she's going to react. Back home, Riley sits in darkness wearing black. When Maya tries to come talk to her, the bay window is unusually locked. Riley explains she is now Morotia M. Black. Despite Maya and Topanga's efforts to cheer Riley up with stories of cute animals, she stays in her depressed funk. When Topanga doesn't think there could be anyone more ridiculous than Riley, Farkle shows up in his "Donnie Barnes" persona. Maya and Topanga leave Morotia and Donnie in their darkness. At Topanga's bakery, Maya asks her mother to help her become Riley. Maya recognizes they need somebody who fixes things, like Riley used to. Katy warns Maya that by getting inside Riley's soul, she might learn something about Riley that even she doesn't know. With Riley and Topanga in the bakery, Katy shows off her acting skills by getting inside Riley's mind. Lucas turns up for class hoping Farkle is back to normal. Unfortunately for Lucas, he's not and things are about to get worse. After Lucas meets "Morotia" for the first time, Maya shows up dressed and talking like Riley. When Cory arrives, he's equally surprised to see Maya acting like Riley. Lucas realizes it's time for him to talk to his friends, telling his friends they were already the best people they can be. As Lucas tries to talk Maya, who he thinks is the most confident person in the class, out of acting like Riley, he inadvertently mentions her troubled home life. After Farkle agrees that they should just be the best people they can be, Maya feels that Riley is the best person for her to be. Back at Topanga's bakery, Topanga and Katy talk about the kids. Topanga hopes they'll be okay since finding your identity at that age can be difficult. After Katy says she went through it and Cory and Topanga probably did too, Topanga admits she was weird and Cory was "celery" at that age. Back at school, Cory continues his lesson, telling them not to listen to everyone else, just the people who actually care about them. Lucas is still not okay with his friends acting like different because of what their classmates say about them. As Maya, still acting like Riley, thanks Lucas for his nice speech, she gets inside Riley's head and figures out why she likes Lucas so much. Maya says Lucas and Riley are like two rays of sunshine from the same sunshine family, and he's like a brother to Riley. After learning something that Riley herself doesn't even know, Maya goes back to acting like herself, assuring Riley that nothing happened. Riley is still in darkness when Maya stops by. Maya rips down Riley's curtains to make her see there's a lot of light in the world, something that Riley taught Maya. Maya says they need Riley back and, if she wants to listen to people, she should listen to the right people like her. When Riley asks Maya if she found out a secret about her that she should tell her, Maya says she didn't. When Riley and Maya go to Topanga's bakery, both back in their own personas, Farkle is still wearing his dark clothing. Riley and Maya say they know who they are and Farkle knows who he is. Farkle tells them he's not coming back. People change and he thinks it could be a good thing. He doesn't want to be called Donnie Barnes; he is Farkle Minkus, but he's also growing up. Lucas goes outside to talk to the new Farkle. Lucas thinks everybody should have a best friend like Farkle, but they don't and he doesn't want to lose his. Farkle wonders where being a nerdy, little scientist genius is a bad thing. Farkle promises to stay the scientist that he is so long as he can do tests: he needs to be allowed to grow. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah *Darby Walker as Darby *Yindra Zayas as Yindra Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Memorable Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode. *Despite being only seen in use once, (Girl Meets Father) Maya has replaced her purple school pack with a red one. *Yindra Zayas's character, Student #1, was finally named Yindra in this episode. *Yindra Zayas is also the oldest actress to portray a student in Cory's class, as she is 20 years old. *Shawn Hunter was mentioned in this episode. *Maya apparently did have "Lucas The Good" T-shirts made. *Donnie Barnes called Cory "Hambone." *Maya learned a secret about Riley that Riley doesn't know. *Katy stated that when you become someone else even though you're just acting, it's impossible not to discover something you didn't know before. *This episode features a call back to the Season 6 Boy Meets World episode "Better Than the Average Cory". In that episode, Cory thought there was nothing unique about him as he stood infront of a poster of celery. In this episode of Girl Meets World, Topanga talked to Katy about her and Cory during their awkward teen years saying "I was weird, Cory was celery." *'JQA' Yearbook Mostests: **Most Likely To Smile Themselves To Death - Riley **Most Likely To Be Farkle - Farkle **Most Likely To Be Okay With Anything That Ever Happens - Lucas **Most Fierce - Darby **Favorite Couple - Lucas and Maya *Alternate personae: **Farkle - Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy **Riley - Morotia M(orotia) Black **Maya - Riley Matthews *Even though the whole class seemed to be fans of Lucas and Maya, in multiple episodes, it was shown that the whole class were fans of Riley and Lucas. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes